Romancing SaGa: Puppets of the Gods
by emilythesmelly
Summary: [Romancing SaGa] Elesra, Garthia, Lizara, and Matthias tell the story of how they came face to face with Saruin and the end of days, and the friends that they met along the way. (OC/Canon all up in here)
1. Rosalians in Valhalla

**LIZARA**

_Maybe coming to Valhalla wasn't the best idea_, I thought, shivering in the Pub in Gato's Village. I'd wanted to get out of Altours, and I had. I got as far away as I could. Now I was freezing my butt off.

The door opened, and someone walked in. He looked as out of place as I was. Blonde and blue-eyed could have signified either Valhallan or Rosalian equally. He sat by me at the counter and asked the bartender for a hot drink.

"Lizara," I said, smiling and reaching out my hand.

He took it with a tired smile. "Albert."

"You're not from around here either, huh?" I ventured.

He laughed a little sadly. "What gave me away?"

I smiled. "You look cold." We laughed. "No one around here looks as cold as they should."

"I hadn't noticed, but now that I think about it you're absolutely right. Where are you from?"

"Altours, in Rosalia. It's a tiny little place with maybe three shops and some fruit. What about you?"

"Isthmus Keep. It was attacked by an army of monsters and somehow I ended up here when the only place I really want to be is Crystal City. Might I ask what you have heard of the fate of the Isthmus?"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard anything. I've been here for a while not, and news travels slow in Valhalla." I did feel very sorrhy for Albert. I had heard that Lord Rudolph was a kind and fair ruler, and it must be painful to know that there was a possibility that you had lost your family, but you couldn't be sure.

"Do you know how to get back to Rosalia?" he continued hopefully.

"Of course! I make maps; that's why I'm here. I can get you back to Crystal City without a problem," I replied, very happy to be able to do something for him. "Really?" he said, his eyes bright and hopeful.

I grinned. "Yeah. We can leave tomorrow morning; Shiverland is much nicer when the sun's out. We'll head up through the Knight's Dominion and catch a boat from Mirsaburg. That'll bring us to Yeovill, and from there it's an easy journey."

"Thank you," he said, and I knew that he meant it profoundly.


	2. New Friends in Melvir

**GARTHIA**

I stood out on the docks, looking out at the vast ocean that stretched out to the east of the Bafal Empire.

"Fancy seeing you here," came a voice from behind me.

I had to smile as I turned to see Gian. "I _am_ pretty predictable, huh?"

The bodyguard came to stand by me. He grinned. "A bit." I looked up into his bright blue eyes and marveled at how similar their sparkle was to that of the water in front of us. He laughed. "What?"

My face turned pink, and I turned away. "Nothing. Just thinking. Got any special missions coming up?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm headed to Mazewood later today," he said, leaning up against one of the dock's columns.

"Mazewood? What could possibly bring you to Mazewood?" I asked. From what I'd heard, I couldn't think of anything worth ventureing into that natural labyrinth for. "I know, I know. Top secret," I said before he had the chance to.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm not really excited for it."

I got up on my toes so that I could kiss his cheek. He looked at me in surprise. "May the gods bring you back safely." I took a step back. "I've got responsibilities back at the temple. I'll see you soon."

He smiled and waved as I left.

I was heading down to the docks again, this time from the library when I saw the group standing in front of the inn. Gian saw me and waved me over.

"Hello, Gian," I said with a smile. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I might not have been without Claudia," he said, putting a friendly arm around the brunette in green. She didn't appear thrilled with the gesture.

"What happened?"

"Had a bit of a run-in with some monsters. Don't worry about it, though. Anyway, let me introduce you to Gray and Charbydis." He motioned to the pair standing by. Gray nodded to me, and Charbydis grinned.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile. "My name's Garthia."

"Claudia lived in Mazewood her whole life. Gray and Charbydis are going to be her guide around Mardias," he said excitedly. He must have seen the hopeful glitter in my eye because he laughed. "I'm sure there's room for one more."

I looked to my new companions. "Would you mind terribly if I accompanied you?"

"Be our guest," Gray said nonchalantly.

"Thank you!" I wondered if I was going to cry.

"Sorry," Gian said suddenly, realizing how long he'd been away from his post. "Gotta get back to the palace. Stop by any time. Have fun, you guys."

"Good-bye, Gian," I called as he ran back up to the Palace. I looked at the book in my hand. "I should probably return this," I admitted sheepishly. "And I'll have to tell the temple. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm already being a pain."

"I haven't really had a chance to see the city yet," Claudia said, coming to my rescue.

I smiled in gratitude. "Then let me show you around. Down here is the police station, sewers, docks, shops, and the residential district. You can sail to Walon and Ligau, if I'm not mistaken. Down in the residential district, there's a mentor and an apothecary. Come on, the second level is much better."

"Have you lived here your whole life?" Charbydis asked,

"Yes," I replied. "I was raised in the temple of Yucomb. So, here, as I"m sure you know is the Imperial Palace. To the right is another, really expensive inn and the pub. To the left," I said as I led them that way, "is the library. I'll just be a second if you don't want to come in."

Gray and Charbydis were content to wait outside, but Claudia came with me. As I tucked the book back on its shelf, she said, "It's so grand."

"Must be a big change for you," I said, trying to imagine life in Mazewood.

She merely nodded and followed me outside. "Is that the temple?" Claudia asked, pointing to our right.

"That's the temple of Elore," I explained. "There are some more shops just up here, and this is another entrance to the sewers. Well, here we are." I ran inside, and my new friends followed closely behind. "Father," I called to the man standing at the altar.

He turned to me, and it took only a moment for the smile to be tinted by sadness. "Garthia," he said slowly. "I knew this day would come."

"Father," I responded sadly, taking his hands. "Come on. It's not as bad as all that. I won't be gone forever."

He reached up and gently touched the gem on my circlet. "Perhaps I'm wrong..." he muttered softly.

I stared at him. "What?"

He shook his head, remembering himself. "It's probably nothing."

"What were you going to say?" I persisted.

"You should ask around about that gem. There's always been something about it..." He trailed off. "Like I said, it's probably nothing. But I've never really been able to shake the feeling that it's more than it appears."

I nodded. "I'll look into it." I got another kiss on my forehead and turned to my new companions. "Okay, I'm ready. Sorry for taking so long."

"Where should we go now, guide?" Charbydis asked Gray.

"Should we head south? We can see the Aurofont Mines or Bayre Plateau," he suggested as we walked out the door of the temple.

"That sounds interesting," Claudia agreed.

"Excuse me," a young woman said, coming up to us. She had light blonde hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes. Her dress was bright orange and pink. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for statues of nymphs about this big." She motioned with her hands. "Have you seen or heard anything about them?"

"Nymphs?" Charbydis asked.

"Yes, nymphs," she replied.

"The bottom half is like a fish, and the upper half is like a girl," I supplied, and the woman nodded.

"Have you seen any?" she continued.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't," Claudia said.

"What happened to them?" Gray asked.

"Three nymph statues were stolen from Yucomb's temples. We got one back, but we're still looking for the other two. I'm asking around, hoping to track them down. My name is Marina. If you learn anything at all about them, would you please let me know?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, running off to ask someone else.


End file.
